


Asleep

by just_vanilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad, something pretty short
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jestem tak bardzo zmęczony. Naszym życiem. Sobą. Nawet tobą jestem zmęczony. I boli mnie to wszystko. Boli mnie to, jak musimy się ukrywać. Wciąż i wciąż, i wciąż. Tak bardzo bym chciał, żeby wszystko było inaczej… Ale jestem już zmęczony dalszymi próbami naprawienia tego. Bo tego nie da się już naprawić.<br/>Ja jestem zbyt zmęczony. Ty – zbyt obojętny."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> Więc po prostu słuchałam starych dobrych The Smiths, a przy Asleep to po prostu pojawiło się w mojej głowie.

_Sing me to sleep_  
           Zaśpiewaj dla mnie. Ten ostatni raz. Pragnę usłyszeć cię znowu. Pragnę usłyszeć twój delikatny, nieco drżący głos, w którym się zakochałem. Wiesz o tym, wiele razy mówiłem ci, jak bardzo go kocham. Uwielbiam go o każdej porze dnia i nocy.  
           O poranku, kiedy jest zachrypnięty od snu. W czasie śniadania, gdy mówisz z pełną buzią. W południe, kiedy słychać w nim ekscytację. Wieczorem, kiedy jesteś śpiący, a mimo to odmawiasz pójścia spać. I w nocy, kiedy czasami zostajesz w domu, kiedy mamy odrobinę czasu dla siebie. Uwielbiam brzmienie twojego głosu w nocy.

 _I’m tired and I… I want to go to bed_  
           Jestem tak bardzo zmęczony. Naszym życiem. Sobą. Nawet tobą jestem zmęczony. I boli mnie to wszystko. Boli mnie to, jak musimy się ukrywać. Wciąż i wciąż, i wciąż. Tak bardzo bym chciał, żeby wszystko było inaczej… Ale jestem już zmęczony dalszymi próbami naprawienia tego. Bo tego nie da się już naprawić.  
           Ja jestem zbyt zmęczony. Ty – zbyt obojętny.

 _And then leave me alone_  
           Zaśpiewaj dla mnie ostatni raz i odejdź. To będzie łatwe – robiłeś to wiele razy. Robiłeś to nawet wtedy, kiedy błagałem cię, byś został. Odchodziłeś, bo tak było łatwiej, prościej. Bo tak było lepiej. Nie zaprzeczaj, ja to wiem.  
           Za każdym razem odchodziłeś do niej, wmawiając mi, że musisz. Że nie chcesz, lecz musisz, bo ci każą. A ja wierzyłem ci, bo chciałem ci wierzyć. Jednak nie mogę już dalej tego robić, bo jestem zbyt zmęczony.  
           Zaśpiewaj dla mnie ostatni raz i odejdź. Tak, jak robiłeś to wiele razy. Jeszcze jeden nie zrobi różnicy…

 _Don’t feel bad for me_  
           Nie czuj się źle z mojego powodu. Chcę, byś wiedział, że w głębi serca jestem z tego zadowolony. Potrzebuję odpoczynku i spokoju. Chcę po prostu zasnąć, to nic wielkiego. Nie czuj się źle. Wiesz przecież, że cię kocham. To jedno, czego jestem pewien.  
           Nie czuj się źle, bo to nie przez ciebie. Nie mogłeś nic zrobić. Chcę po prostu zasnąć, jestem już zbyt zmęczony

 _I don’t want to wake up on my own anymore_  
           Nie chcę więcej budzić się sam. Bez ciebie u mojego boku. To bolesne. Świadomość, że wróciłeś do niej, chociaż powinieneś być przy mnie. Czy ciebie to nie boli? Bo mnie rozrywa to na kawałki, rozdziera pomalutku.  
           Kiedyś marzyłem o tym, by budzić się razem z tobą każdego ranka. Spędzać leniwe godziny w łóżku, a potem jeść śniadanie. I przytulać się. Tak po prostu. I śpiewać razem. I słyszeć twój głos. Teraz jestem zbyt zmęczony, by marzyć dalej.  
           Jestem zbyt zmęczonym budzeniem się samemu.

_Don’t feel bad for me_

            Nie czuj się źle, bo naprawdę tego chcę. Tam jest inny świat. Tam jest lepszy świat. Musi być. W to jeszcze wierzę. Więc nie czuj się źle. Bo jestem pewien, że tam będzie lepiej. Musi być.  
           Może będziesz tam? Może będziemy tam razem? Chociaż tam. I wtedy będziesz dla mnie śpiewał cały czas. I nie będziesz musiał uciekać. I twój głos będzie mnie usypiał i budził. I będziemy spędzać razem poranki. Tak, jak to sobie wymarzyłem.  
           Więc nie czuj się źle. Bo tam będzie lepiej. Musi być.

 _Sing me to sleep  
_            Zaśpiewaj mi do snu. Ten ostatni raz. A potem odejdź i nie próbuj budzić mnie nad ranem, bo wtedy mnie już nie będzie. Niech nie będzie Ci mnie żal, bo chcę, żebyś wiedział, że głęboko w sercu będę naprawdę szczęśliwy, że odchodzę. Nie chcę budzić się już samotnie. Tam jest lepszy świat. Cóż, musi być. Niech nie będzie Ci mnie żal, bo naprawdę chcę odejść.

_Bye, bye. Louis._


End file.
